Dancing in the Rain
by SergeantPixie
Summary: Cato and Katniss celebrate rain after the summer festival. Oneshot from In Another World verse.


**AN: Okay here is a oneshot for Drawn To Those That Never Yawn, she made me a beautiful graphic and has waited patiently for every update:) You rock sweetheart!:) It's from the same universe as In Another World, but it's before Katniss' reaping and after Cato said I love you. Enjoy!:) Please REVIEW!:)**

"_Dance with me, I want to be your partner_

_Can't you see the music is just starting?_

_Night is falling, and I am falling_

_Dance with me_

_Fantasy could never be so giving_

_I feel free, I hope that you are willing_

_Pick the beat up, and kick your feet up_

_Dance with me_

_Let it lift you off the ground_

_Starry eyes, and love is all around us_

_I can take you where you want to go_

_Dance with me, I want to be your partner_

_Can't you see the music is just starting?_

_Night is falling, and I am falling_

_Dance with me_

_Let it lift you off the ground_

_Starry eyes, and love is all around us_

_I can take you if you want to go….." _

_-Orleans_

"_Dance With Me"_

Cato didn't get to spend a lot of time with his girl, Katniss Everdeen. Living in two separate Districts wasn't exactly convenient, but it only meant he treasured every moment he got with his beautiful, fiery, girl. And he was pretty sure she treasured them too, if her starry eyes and soft smiles were any indication of her feelings.

He had been lucky this year, Brutus had found plenty of reasons to visit District 12, and Cato was grateful that his mentor was so fond of the 'little bird' from District 12.

Cato was positive he had never felt happier, spending lazy days in District 12, wandering through the forest with Katniss, teasing her darling little sister Prim, watching Katniss try to teach her best friend Madge how to whistle. Hell, he even enjoyed his awkward conversations with her other best friend, Gale.

Sure, he missed home. He missed his eccentric mother, and his sarcastic best friend Clove, but he considered District 12 his second home, and he really loved being there, not just because of his lovely Kat. He liked the people there, they're genuine. He loved the dandelion-ridden meadow where he first saw Katniss chasing fireflies. He adored her vast and endless sprawling forest. He even liked District 12's victor, Haymitch Abernathy, despite his drunken antics, the man was gracious enough to let Cato practically live on his couch.

* * *

><p>The summer had been the hottest District 12 had had in a very long time. The days had been long and lazy, but nonetheless the District had stubbornly persisted in having its annual summer festival. Cato had only been there for the festival once before, when he was thirteen-years-old. But it had been fun, and even though it had been four years since, he was still looking forward to it.<p>

And he wasn't disappointed. The entire Town's square was decorated with twinkly lights, and the band was playing full force. Every one was dressed in their finest, worn only for Reaping, weddings, and the Summer festival. The baker and candy shop owner had brought out endless treats, the one day of the year that no one went hungry. Even Haymitch had decided to grace them with his drunken presence, staying close to Ripper, his alcohol supplier.

Katniss had managed to coax her mother out of the house, and the older woman was staying close to Gale's mother Hazelle. Little Prim was playing a clapping game with Gale's younger sister Posy, and Gale was leaned against a wall, staring uninterested at the trio of fluttery girls desperately flirting with him.

Katniss was in the middle of the dance floor, with Madge, twirling around her and laughing the way only her loved ones can make her laugh. Cato is leaned against a wall, watching the festivities. He can see the Baker's son surrounded by his friends, staring at Katniss, so he decided it would be a good time to join the dark-haired girl on the dance floor.

He pushes himself off the wall and lazily makes his way through the crowd just as the band slows down. He slides his arms around her waist from behind and leans down to kiss her cheek. She tenses but quickly relaxes when she recognizes him. Madge smiles at him and gracefully slides off the dance floor before he can return it.

"Hello." He whispers in her ear. He can feel her heart pounding through her back and she's already breathless from dancing. She turns around in his arms and slides her arms around his neck.

"Hi." She whispers back with a soft smile. He grins at her flushed face and the way her dark hair is slipping out of her braid.

"Why does Madge always leave so quickly when I come around?" He asks curiously. They sway back and forth lightly and Katniss laughs at him.

"It's not just you Cato, she runs off whenever anyone she doesn't know well comes over. She's shy." Katniss explains fondly. Cato rubs his thumbs against her narrow hips and she shivers.

"It's good to know I'm not the only one she runs away from." He jokes good-naturedly and he is rewarded with a bubbly laugh from his grey-eyed girl. They dance for a little while longer, but soon she wants to find her little sister and he agrees as she drags him off the makeshift dance floor.

* * *

><p>It's very late by the time they finally leave. The sky is just beginning to lighten and everyone is heading home. Unlike everyone else though, Cato and Katniss head towards the meadow, intent on watching the sunrise. They settle down close to the forest, his arm wrapped around her shoulder and their fingers tangled together. They sit in relative silence, simply enjoying each other's presence, when it began pouring rain.<p>

Katniss gasped and laughed joyfully. It hadn't rained very much that summer, and at that point the rain felt like a miracle. She leapt to her feet and twirled around. Cato laughed at her antics and watched as the edges of her dress slap against her knees. She was steadily becoming soaked but she didn't stop. Instead she raised her arms out straight and tipped her face up to the sky. Cato appreciated the rare moment of pure recklessness she displayed.

She stopped abruptly, and held her hand out to Cato, her face full of careless joy. He understood the gesture. He stood up and made his way to her.

"Dance with me." She said and he laughed at her simple request.

"There's no music Kat." He protested half-heartedly with a smile. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hands in hers, placing one on her waist and kept the other in her hand as she placed her other on his shoulder. She stood up on her tiptoes and leaned her forehead against his.

"Then I will sing." She whispered playfully. He smirked at her and quickly kisses her nose.

"All right then, sing for me Lovely." He said teasingly. She begun to hum an old song, and they begin to dance, gliding about the sopping wet grass. He smiled at her sweet humming and dreamy expression as her hair stuck to her cheekbones.

"Cato?" She asked suddenly interrupting her humming. He slides his hand along her cheekbone to pull the hair behind her ear.

"Yes lovely?" He said absentmindedly as he pulled her closer when he noticed her shiver. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Never mind." She murmured dreamily. He wrapped his arms tightly around her soaking wet frame and kissed the top of her head.

"What were you going to say?" He asked curiously. She snuggled into him tightly.

"Nothing, I just love you that's all." She said softly. He smiled widely.

"And I love you, my Kat." He responded gently. She huffed playfully at the nickname.

"I'm not a cat." She murmured grumpily and he grinned at her adorable response.

"No you aren't," He agreed. "But you are mine." He reminded her fondly.

"Just as long as you're mine." She responded. He grinned and tugged at the end of her braid fondly.

"Always." He said quietly. He pulled his arms from around her after a silent moment and began pulling her out of the meadow.

"Now come on, if we stay out here any longer, we're both going to get sick." He said mock sternly.

"Fine." She said with an overdramatic sigh as he draped his arm over her shoulders. They make their way back into the town slowly, simply appreciating the other's company.

**AN: Thoughts? REVIEW!**

**Xoxox**

**-Pixie**


End file.
